ED-E
Ed-E ist ein Eyebot-Prototyp welcher sich dem Spieler als Begleiter anschließen kann. Fundort Man findet ED-E in Primm in der Mojave Express Filiale. Dieser ist zu dem Zeitpunkt beschädigt und muss erst repariert werden. Entweder mit hilfe der Reparatur- oder mit der Wissenschaftsfähigkeit und einigen Ersatzteilen. Alternativ kann man den defekten Bot zum Schrottplatz bringen und entsorgen. Fahigkeiten *Erweiterte Sensoren (Name falsch?) - NPCs werden früher auf dem Radar sichtbar. *Größeres Inventar - ED-E verfügt über ein überdurchschnittlich großes Inventar zum Ablegen/Transportieren von gegenständen. Quests ED-E my Love Interessantes/Wichtiges *Man kann im Laufe des ED-E my Love Quests ED-E aufrüsten. Hier muss man allerdings zwischen besseren Waffen (Anhänger der Apokalypse) und besserer Panzerung (Stählerne Bruderschaft) auswählen. *Mit ED-E stößt man immer mal wieder auf verwunderte Kommentare wie "Ein fliegender Roboter? Man muss ich High sein!" Geschichte ED-E comes from the East Coast; he was built by Whitley, an Enclave scientist at Adams Air Force Base. ED-E is a highly customized "duraframe" model with hardened armor and specialized weapons. It was an eyebot on an incredible journey, first going to Navarro for upgrades, then carrying an enormous amount of valuable data when it was badly damaged and taken in by a Primm shop owner: the Nash Residence. Though ED-E still retains all of its data and an understanding of its mission, its internal positioning hardware is badly damaged. The only reason it has not been seized by interested parties is because ED-E has not communicated its special mission to anyone. ED-E is seen trying to fulfill its mission in the trailer video, where it is shot twice by an unseen shooter, and then it heads towards the New Vegas skyline in a heavily damaged but still functioning state. To fix him requires a 65 repair skill, or 35 with 55 science skill, or he can be repaired with 3 scrap metals, 2 sensor modules and 1 scrap electronics. After he is repaired he can become your companion. A good place to find the parts needed to repair would be the Novac gas station garage. Bugs / Script Fehler Bovor man im Laufe der Quest ED-E my Love ED-E zur Stählerne Bruderschaft bzw. zu den Anhänger der Apokalypse bringt, damit Sie seine gespeicherten Informationen downloaden können, sollte man unbedingt alles aus ED-E's Inventar entfernen. Hintergrund ist, dass beide Fraktionen ED-E nach dem Download aufrüsten wollen. Am Ende bekommt man einen "ganz neuen" ED-D mit einer anderen ID. Alle Items befinden sich aber noch in dem "Alten". Leider fehlt ein Script der Entwickler, welches das Inventar übernimmt. Somit gibts nach dem Aufrüsten zurück in Primm ein böhses Erwachen, sobald man feststellt, dass das Inventar komplett leer ist. Leider wird man im Laufe des Dialogs nicht darauf hingewiesen. Es gibt jedoch Abhilfe für all jene, denen es schon passiert ist: Zuerst lädt man ein altes Savegame, in dem der "alte" ED-E noch vorhanden ist. (Ob sich danach mehr oder weniger Items im Inventar befanden ist egal). Nun öffnet man mit der Taste "^" die Konsole und klickt mit der Maus auf ED-E. Am oberen Bildschirmarand befindet sich nun (in Klammern hinter dem Namen) die ID eures ED-E (Es gibt verschiedene ED-E Versionen mit unterschiedlichen IDs). Die ID hat folgendes Format (ohne voranstehenden Nullen): 1732xx (1732cd, 1732d1, ...) Nun lädt man das letzte (aktuellste) Savegame, öffnet wieder die Konsole über "^" und gibt folgendes ein: prid ''(hier die eben ausgelesene ID eingeben ohne <>) Bespiel: ''prid 1732d1 drücken OpenTeammateContainer 1 Enter Nun sollte sich das letzte Inventar eures alten ED-Es öffnen und man kann sich die gewünschten Items in sein eigenes Invetar schieben. Falls man kein altes Savegame mehr hat, einfach mal die oben erwähnten IDs ausbrobieren. Ist das Inventar leer war es nicht euer ED-E! Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas NPC